Final Thoughts
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: Seconds before her passing, the dying commando realizes that she has no regrets—despite everything that's ever happened. *One-shot*


**Disclaimer, disclaimer—yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. How's it going? Good? Great. Read on! Oh, and lemme know whatcha think :)**

**This is a bit AU-ish, because I don't remember the movie's little details all that well, but I hope you enjoy—and if I didn't do it quite right, then consider this AU please, because my memory does nothing and no one any justice whatsoever, but I'll do my best to write it as well as I can—but I'm not promising perfection, m'kay? Oh, I have a quick question: am I the only one who was happy to see Michelle Rodriguez show up in the latest Resident Evil movie, even though one clone died and the other was evil? I mean, I was rooting for her AND Alice during the end of the movie, because—um, HELLO—it's RAIN and I love her character so much (and the actress is a total Badass, by the way.)**

**Right, so, thanks for reading.**

Rain knew she was going to die. There was no use being mad or upset about it—everyone died, whether people liked it or not. Here, though, the dead didn't stay dead—they just got off their rotted behinds and started chewing chunks off of people—for fun, maybe, because she was sure that they wouldn't simply die if they tried to starve them.

Rain thought back to her training, remembering that she was dying doing what she had signed up to do—her job. Though she hated secrecy, and creepy dead people walking around chasing living people like they were freaking Happy Meals, and people who lied, and people who were out for themselves and saw no reason in piping the eff down and listening to reason, she still did her job, and she was dying protecting whoever this Alice woman was—and she liked her, _sort of._

Life wasn't great, but the last few years had been fantastic, compared to past experiences, and frankly, she just hoped that Alice would blow her brains out before she could take a chunk out of the woman.

But dying at the hands of Alice sounding a lot more appealing than being eaten like she was an all-out buffet. And she wasn't. She refused to go down as such.

Rain could think of nothing she regretted. There were no people she wanted to kill (not _really_), there was no problem she'd had outside her life, outside of this—this job, this profession of hers. There was no family to speak of, no immediate connections—no friends that needed to know she was dead, no recent romantic interests that anything to do with her life now. There was nothing she regretted, and didn't even bother to have one of those "life flashes before your eyes" moments because she didn't need a repeat of her childhood, and she didn't care much to find out what was waiting for her as soon as she _did_ die, and there was no use pondering it when death was inching closer and closer to her. All she wanted, at that very point in time, was _to_ die so Alice could get it over with and kill her all over again when she came back to life as an ever-hungry piece of crap that needed a bullet in the brain.

The thought of dying scared her, though, and because of that, she knew she was human—she knew she wasn't one of those things trying to take her head off just so they could get a bite. Dying scared her, and honestly, she didn't _really_ want Alice to kill her. She wanted to panic, and scream for her to stop, and to give her the cure if she could—but this was what needed to be done, and there was nothing to stop it, so there was nothing she could do but pretend to be cool about it.

Her heartbeat was so loud in her ears she thought that her eardrums might burst, and only a few minutes earlier, it had been on an adrenaline rush. Now, it was steady, and slowing down—and she was trying to keep calm, for Alice, and for herself, because Alice needed to make it—someone needed to get out alive, and she knew it in her bones that it wasn't going to be her. It was anyone but her, and Alice had a better chance than anyone else—and, by God, she hoped that no moron would open the doors after this was all over, after Alice got out. She hoped they nuked it, or left it where it was, underground—because if this got to the surface, than the world was going to hell, and then humanity would be screwed because of one moron's moronically idea to open the damn HIVE up.

Rain focused her mind on her heartbeat, which, despite her panic, was only slowing down still. It was an all-consuming thud in her ears as she repeated the same thing in her mind: _no regrets, no regrets, no regrets, despite everything that's ever happened…_

_The job I have—had—is a good one. The people I worked with had their heads on straight. The pay was good. The action was even better. No days off, but who am I to complain? At least I wasn't stuck down in this dump, guarding every little vial that goes though those hallways…_

Rain wanted to laugh. The idiot who'd caused all this—she would have loved to off him herself, because of that guy, that _idiot_, she was dying, and she was going to have to die **_twice_** in order to stay dead, and she wasn't so sure why she was even putting up with all this nonsense, but she couldn't let herself bite Alice, or anyone else, because then she'd be the one going after all the innocents like they were all walking happy meals—and _no one_ needed a _zombified_ Rain Ocampo trying to take a chunk out of anyone.

Sensing the gun was close to her head, she sighed and said quietly, "I'm not dead yet," and, as the seconds slowly ticked by, she felt her body becoming heavy, and her eyelids felt heavy, even though they were already closed. Darkness began encompassing what she saw behind her eyelids—and then she felt that sharp stab of panic before she disappeared into nothingness, somehow hoping Alice would kill her before she died.


End file.
